


Заклятье доказательства любви

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: У Румпельштильцхена появляется новый слуга, полный тайн и секретов, которые Темному предстоит разгадать.





	Заклятье доказательства любви

Румпельштильцхен откликнулся на зов, едва услышав свое имя. Он появился на поляне - как всегда самодовольный, в коже и золоте. С любопытством гадая, что на этот раз ему собрались предложить.  
На траве лежала умирающая девушка. Стрела торчала у нее из груди, заставляя стонать и мучиться от боли. Поодаль сидел молодой мужчина, держа ее за руку.  
\- Я звал тебя, - проговорил он, заглядывая Темному в глаза - пристально, изучающе. - Спаси ее, а взамен я навечно стану твоим слугой.  
Взвесив все, Румпельштильцхен хихикнул, обходя их и приглядываясь. Лишний раб ему вполне мог бы пригодиться. В конце концов, окажись он неумехой, его и на ингредиенты для зелий можно было пустить...  
Он принял сделку и спас девушку от смерти. И, не дав ей проститься с ее возлюбленным - кем же еще он мог ей быть? - переместился в свой замок вместе с ним.  
\- Кто тебе эта женщина? - поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен с ухмылкой. - Что, она для тебя так много значит, что ради нее ты готов стать слугой Темного?  
Он совсем не ожидал такого ответа:  
\- Я видел ее первый раз в жизни.  
Темный застыл в замешательстве.  
\- И что, ты настолько благороден, что из-за незнакомой женщины хочешь стать моим слугой?  
\- Ну, считай, что так.  
Румпельштильцхен пристальней вгляделся в парнишку. Он был совсем не так прост, как ему показалось вначале.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Джон, - на мгновение задумавшись, ответил мужчина. - Так что я должен делать?  
Ощущая, будто над ним насмехаются - шутка ли - отдать свою жизнь за того, кого даже не знаешь? - нет, это явно было сделано с каким-то умыслом - Темный тут же завалил новоиспеченного слугу самыми сложными поручениями. Тот справлялся неплохо и работу делал на совесть. Однако бьющиеся предметы ему лучше было не доверять...  
\- Это всего лишь сервиз, - равнодушно заметил Румпельштильцхен, даже не поведя бровью, когда дорогой фарфор разлетелся на куски от столкновения с полом.  
Взгляд Джона - виновато-жалобный - сменился облегчением.  
\- Из меня плохой слуга, - вздохнул он, почесывая в затылке. И, развернувшись, чтобы убрать осколки, снес плечом вазу со стола.  
\- Я вижу, - хладнокровно подтвердил Темный.  
Разрушения продолжались.

Румпельштильцхен без боязни отпускал Джона в город - тот всегда возвращался обратно, хоть и не всегда в срок - из-за своей способности вечно влипать в истории. Бывало, он приходил уже за полночь, помятый и избитый, и рассказывал, что с ним приключилось на этот раз. А Темный исцелял его раны и качал головой.  
Порой он замечал, что волнуется за парнишку. Навязчивое желание следить за ним, когда он уходит, посещало все чаще. И Румпельштильцхен никак не мог найти этому объяснение.  
Джон часто слонялся по замку без дела, когда у него заканчивалась работа. С любопытством заглядывал во все комнаты, подолгу перебирал вещи. Темный не слишком беспокоился об этом - ничего ценного он никогда не хранил на виду.  
Ему достался пусть и откровенно криворукий, но весьма хороший слуга, который никогда не лез не в свое дело. Не спрашивал, почему ему приходится отстирывать кровь с одежды Темного, почему по ночам из подвалов раздаются крики, и куда хозяин ходит, возвращаясь с ценными трофеями.  
Румпельштильцхен по-своему полюбил его - ему не лезли в душу, но при этом он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. Между ними была определенная дистанция, и между тем они были бесконечно близки. Ему нравилась эта безмолвная связь между ними. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы общаться. Если, конечно, речь не шла о конкретных поручениях вроде «приготовь обед».  
\- Вот ты где, - раздраженно окликнул Румпельштильцхен, подходя к слуге, развалившемуся в саду на траве. Джон без зазрения совести ушел из замка как раз тогда, когда был ему нужен, и теперь валялся здесь, уставившись на звездное небо. - Я не разрешал тебе сейчас покидать замок! Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне сделать одно дело!  
\- Может, дела подождут? - задорно улыбнулся Джон, хватая его за руку и увлекая на траву рядом с собой. - За полчаса твои дела никуда не денутся. Лучше посмотри, как красивы звезды сегодня.  
Румпельштильцхен собирался возразить, но, поджав губы, улегся поудобнее, решив смолчать. В конце концов, ему действительно некуда было торопиться.  
В сумерках лунного света его кожа переливалась и отблескивала золотом. Он чувствовал легкий прохладный ветерок, слышал пение ночных птиц. Тоска, которая не покидала его с того самого дня, на мгновение отступила.  
\- Смотри, звезда падает, - заметил Джон, показывая пальцем в небо. - Ты должен загадать желание.  
Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза. У него было только одно желание. Оно стучало в висках, заставляло биться черное сердце. Заставляло терпеть муки такого пустого, невыносимого существования.  
\- Я хочу... - начал он, но Джон перебил его:  
\- Нет, не вслух! А то не сбудется!  
Желание так и не прозвучало.  
Погрузившись в мысли о сыне, Румпельштильцхен окончательно забыл о делах. Он думал только о нем. Где сейчас его мальчик? Счастлив ли он? Не страдает ли? Все ли с ним в порядке? Не случилось ли чего? Как же хотелось прямо сейчас оказаться с ним рядом... Прижать к груди и больше никогда не отпускать...  
Темный вздрогнул, когда его руки коснулись пальцы Джона.  
\- Есть вещи, о которых не можешь сказать, - с грустью улыбнулся тот, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Даже если очень хочешь...  
Румпельштильцхен затаил дыхание. Слова часто были просто не нужны. Он мог говорить и без слов...  
Подавшись вперед, он коснулся губами его губ - осторожно, нежно, повинуясь порыву поступить так, как хочется. Джон вздрогнул и застыл, но спустя несколько томительных мгновений начал отвечать - неуверенно, напряженно. Пробуя на вкус губы уродливого чудовища. Его когтистые руки могли быть такими ласковыми и бережными...  
\- Нет, - прошептал Джон, упираясь рукой ему в грудь и мягко отстраняясь. - Ты пожалеешь об этом.  
\- Не пожалею...  
\- Я...  
Он словно очень хотел сказать о чем-то. И что-то мешало ему... Румпельштильцхен всмотрелся в его глаза, в которых застыла бессильная мука.  
\- Да к черту, - махнул рукой Джон, обнимая его за шею и притягивая к себе. - Но помни - я предупреждал...  
Он увлек его на траву, отвечая на ласки, начатые Румпельштильцхеном. Позволяя целовать себя, обнимать, касаться под одеждой. Выгибаясь навстречу.  
Любил ли его мальчишка?.. Он ничего не говорил ни о его злодеяниях, ни об облике... Но разве кто-то мог его полюбить?.. Если даже родной сын не смог вытерпеть рядом с собой чудовище, которым он стал...  
Мальчишка стонал под ним, дышал так часто и так жарко... Цеплялся за его плечи и волосы... Обнимал ногами, заставляя прижиматься крепче, входить глубже, сливаясь с ним воедино...  
\- Это получается у тебя лучше, чем убираться и готовить, - усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен, запуская в его волосы когтистые пальцы, когда мальчишка сложил голову ему на грудь, восстанавливая дыхание.  
\- Значит ли это, что теперь я могу не убираться и не готовить? - весело поинтересовался Джон, приобнимая его.  
\- Ты переоцениваешь значимость того, что в тебе побывал мой член, - издевательски заявил Темный, поднимаясь и снова натягивая на себя маску насмешки и бессердечия.  
Джон только рассмеялся.

Румпельштильцхен сидел за столом, с тоской глядя на зажженную свечу. Каждый год он уходил в себя, весь день проводя в мыслях о прошлом. Каждый год в день рождения Бэя. Каждый год отдалял его от сына. И приближал к нему.  
Он даже не знал, как выглядит сейчас его мальчик... Чем живет, о чем думает... Чем занят в этот миг... Помнит ли о нем, хочет ли его видеть?..  
Темный сидел, уронив голову на руки. Вновь и вновь переживая миг их разлуки. Виня себя во всем, что произошло. Проклиная себя, проклиная кинжал, проклиная магию, которая отдалила их друг от друга. Он так хотел его защитить... И не смог...  
\- Я не помешал? - отвлек его виноватый голос.  
В комнату протиснулся Джон, баюкая на груди окровавленную руку.  
\- Разбил тарелку... - пояснил он смущенно. - Порезался об осколки...  
Румпельштильцхен не стал задавать лишних вопросов - уважая чужое право не говорить всю правду так же, как уважали его. Порезаться так сильно и глубоко, разбив тарелку, было так же невозможно, как насмерть заколоться зубочисткой.  
\- Иди сюда, - подозвал он, тяжело вздыхая.  
Взявшись за ладонь мальчишки, он наклонился над ней и коснулся языком раны, принимаясь зализывать ее, как зверь. Джон вздрогнул, не ожидая этого. Но ничем не выказал протеста. Горячий скользкий язык вылизывал рану, скользя по коже. Вдоль рваного пореза - туда и обратно. Это было так трепетно, так волнующе...  
\- У тебя кровь вкусная, - захихикал Румпельштильцхен, облизнув губы.  
Джон отдернул руку, будто испугавшись его безумного взгляда. И, не дожидаясь его реакции, кинулся прочь.  
Чудовище...  
Он видел перед собой только чудовище...  
Румпельштильцхен бросился за ним, настигнутый запоздалым осознанием. И, нагнав мальчишку, развернул его к себе. С минуту они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, один - настороженно, другой - виновато. Осторожно взявшись за руку Джона, Темный во мгновение исцелил его магией.  
\- Я пол залил кровью, - буркнул Джон, отводя взгляд. - Мне надо идти.  
Румпельштильцхен привлек его к себе и обнял, безмолвно прося прощения. Он не должен был так пугать мальчишку... К тому же... Не хотелось омрачать этот день...  
Когда он уходил, оставив Джона наедине со шваброй - оттирать с пола кровь - в спину ему упирался тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Там скользко, ходи осторожнее, - донеслось ему вслед. - Береги ногу.  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул и замер на мгновение. Что это было - невзначай брошенная фраза или вполне умышленный намек?..

В последние дни Джон держался отстраненно. Говорил с неохотой, старался как можно реже попадаться Темному на глаза. Румпельштильцхен был угнетен этим больше, чем рассчитывал. Мальчишка почему-то запал ему в душу. Терять его доверие не хотелось.  
Он подкрался к Джону сзади, когда тот стоял у окна, наблюдая за лесом и небом. Созерцая природные красоты. И был вынужден отвлечься на уродливое чудовище.  
\- Еще какое-то поручение? - мрачно поинтересовался он.  
\- К черту поручения! - с досадой скривился Румпельштильцхен, обвивая его когтистыми руками и прижимая к себе.  
Джон вздрогнул, явно не слишком довольный объятиями, но не посмел возразить.  
\- Не бойся меня, - мягко попросил Темный, утыкаясь ему в затылок. - Я не причиню тебе вреда. Обещаю.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить?  
\- Ты не должен. Но я прошу.  
Мальчишка расцепил его руки, разворачиваясь к нему лицом - вглядываясь внимательно и серьезно.  
\- А ты? - спросил он, нахмурившись. - Ты веришь мне?  
Румпельштильцхен растерялся на мгновение. Этого вопроса он не ждал. И отвечать на него очень не хотел.  
\- Ты мой слуга, - надменно фыркнул он. - Знай свое место.  
Джон мрачно усмехнулся, отстраняясь и вновь отворачиваясь к окну.  
\- Зачем я вообще сюда пришел, - пробормотал он с досадой.  
\- Тебе видней, - хмыкнул Темный. - Я тоже очень хотел бы знать - зачем?  
\- Оставь меня в покое, - отмахнулся мальчишка, удаляясь прочь и задевая его плечом.  
Румпельштильцхен не стерпел такой наглости. Догнав Джона, он схватил его за плечо, но тот вырвался, глядя ему в глаза все так же бесстрашно и дерзко.  
\- Ты обещал, - напомнил он, и что-то в его взгляде заставило остановиться.  
\- Обещал, - повторил за ним Румпельштильцхен.  
Он дал мальчишке уйти. А сам еще долго стоял неподвижно, вспоминая, где и когда мог видеть такой же взгляд. Такой... требовательный, бесстрашный, укоризненно-яростный. Разве кто-нибудь из ныне живущих осмелился бы посмотреть на него так?..  
\- Бэй... - позвал он с мольбой. - Я найду тебя, Бэй... Скоро мы будем вместе... Только подожди еще совсем немного... И я найду тебя... Бэй...

Заклятье было почти готово. Все, что оставалось - создать зелье, способное возродить магию. Чтобы освободиться от проклятия и уехать на поиски сына, когда он окажется там, в чужом, враждебном мире. Без магии ему не найти Бэя... Не уберечь его...  
\- Уйди, - бесстрастно приказал он Джону, протиснувшемуся в лабораторию.  
\- Я ничего трогать не буду, просто посмотрю!  
\- Твое «просто посмотрю» обычно приводит к большим разрушениям. Так что лучше не ходи сюда. Это тебе не вазы и сервизы.  
\- Да я далеко стою!  
\- Ладно, смотри, - сдался Темный. - Только стой там и не шевелись.  
Джон усмехнулся, приваливаясь к стене и ненароком опираясь на полки. Которые тут же накренились и полетели вниз. От бешеного взгляда Румпельштильцхена мальчишка попятился, прекрасно понимая, что ему не убежать.  
\- Я случайно... - сдавленно попытался оправдаться он.  
Румпельштильцхен кинулся к осколкам. Все его труды... Ничто не уцелело.  
\- Это было очень важно для тебя? - донесся до него сквозь пелену сумасшедшего гнева голос Джона.  
\- Я же сказал тебе уйти! - зашипел Темный, хватая его за плечи и встряхивая.  
Отбросив мальчишку, он принялся громить все вокруг, что уцелело. Яростно, выплескивая боль и отчаяние. Он знал, что все так будет... Ему нельзя было позволять привязанности овладевать собой.  
Осев на пол, он бессильно заплакал, понимая, что это конец. Всем его надеждам. Крах его мечты. Единственной цели, ради которой он жил.  
\- Из-за тебя я теперь не найду сына! - взвыл он отчаянно. - Да будь ты проклят!  
\- Твой сын...  
Тихие, едва различимые слова... Румпельштильцхен вскочил, испытующе вглядываясь в мальчишку. Что было ему известно?..  
\- Он в этом мире, - продолжил Джон, избегая его взгляда. - Но ты его никогда не найдешь.  
\- Где мой сын?! - зарычал Темный, вцепляясь в него, вонзая когти в кожу - до крови.  
\- Я не могу сказать, - обреченно-смиренно сообщил мальчишка, кривясь от боли.  
\- Я тебя заставлю!  
\- Я не могу не потому, что не хочу. Я скажу, только если ты отдашь мне свой кинжал.  
\- Что? Откуда ты знаешь про кинжал?  
Румпельштильцхен ослабил хватку и, разжав руки, попятился. Так все-таки...  
Вот что ему было нужно все это время. Кинжал Темного. Сила. Могущество. Магия. Никто не полюбил бы чудовище... Всем нужна была лишь его власть.  
\- Это твой единственный шанс найти сына, - негромко произнес Джон. - Упустишь его - другого не будет.  
Он ждал смерти от его рук. Румпельштильцхен видел это. Мальчишке было страшно. Что же двигало им?.. Что же на самом деле ему было нужно?.. Может, он просто был сумасшедшим?.. Ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы так рисковать!  
«А ты мне веришь?» - спрашивал он. Зачем-то Джону было нужно, чтобы Темный верил ему. Он действительно хотел о чем-то сказать, но не мог по какой-то причине...  
\- Я согласен, - решился Румпельштильцхен, все же заставляя себя довериться. Слишком многое стояло на кону... Он протянул мальчишке кинжал, появившийся в руке, и тот взял его. - Теперь скажи, где мой сын.  
\- Перед тобой.  
Румпельштильцхен ощутил, как у него подкашиваются ноги. Все это время... Он догадывался. Но отметал любые подозрения. Бэйлфаер не мог вернуться. Это было невозможно...  
\- Бэй... - прошептал он, падая на колени и утыкаясь ему в живот. - Бэй... Сынок... Прости меня... Прости...  
Сын присел и обнял его за дрожащие плечи.  
\- Я много где был, - зашептал он, склонившись к уху отца. - И однажды встретил колдунью. Ей не понравилось мое отношение к магии, и она расспросила, почему я так ее ненавижу. Я рассказал о тебе... А она сказала, что наложит на меня заклятье. И отправила сюда... Я мог сказать тебе, кто я, только если ты отдашь мне свой кинжал... Если докажешь, что по сравнению со мной он для тебя ничего не значит... И ты отдал... Поверив проходимцу с улицы... Едва только он сказал, что знает, где я...  
Румпельштильцхен попытался обнять его, но ненароком коснулся ран, оставленных своими когтями. Бэйлфаер зашипел от боли.  
\- Мне нет прощения... - дрожа, выдавил Темный, исцеляя его магией.  
\- Ты не знал, что это я.  
\- Прости... Прости...  
\- Я боялся... Боялся, что ты убьешь меня, если я попрошу у тебя кинжал... Но ты поверил... Мы снова вместе, папа... Тебе больше не нужно заниматься магией, чтобы меня вернуть... Ты рискнул всем, чтобы узнать, где я...  
\- Я просто не мог... Не мог не рискнуть... Когда услышал такое...  
Бэйлфаер обхватил его лицо ладонями, утыкаясь ему в лоб. Они смотрели друг на друга - глаза в глаза. И Румпельштильцхен не понимал, как мог быть так слеп все это время. Как мог не узнать его...  
\- Я люблю тебя, папа, - прошептал сын.  
Отец накрыл руками его ладони.  
\- И я тебя... Я тебя очень люблю, сынок... Прости меня... Прости, что я выбрал магию...  
\- Ты выбрал меня. Только что.  
\- Да... Но все это время ты был без меня... Один...  
\- Все закончилось, папа.  
\- Не отпущу... Больше - не отпущу...  
Бэйлфаер усмехнулся, обнимая его за шею.  
\- Я больше не собираюсь висеть над порталом.  
Румпельштильцхен изумленно выдохнул, когда сын припал к его губам, целуя самозабвенно и нежно. Умело и глубоко, слишком откровенно и развратно...  
Они ведь провели вместе ночь... И, несмотря на все открывшиеся ему факты, невзирая на предостережения, Темный ни капли об этом не жалел.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Бэй?.. - шепнул он, опаляя его щеку жарким, сбившимся дыханием.  
Сын улыбнулся - беззаботно и тепло, как в детстве. Нет... Как никогда раньше. Озорно, с радостью, омраченной опытной грустью. Его мальчик вырос...  
\- Я скучал.


End file.
